The Black Sun: Lunar Wars
by Nightmare the Dragon
Summary: Sequel to The Black Sun: The Rise of Zodiac. The games have begun. Sonic and the rest of Mach-5 are in a race to get the remaining Lunar Emeralds before Zodiac does. But what is Zodiac planning? And what is the Black Sun? The answers to that and more will be revealed in this epic story. Rated T for blood and violence. Part two of the Zodiac saga. Read and review. Accepting ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Sun: The Lunar Wars**

**I don't own Sonic… just Zodiac.**

**Hello everyone! Nightmare the Dragon with the sequel to The Black Sun: Rise of Zodiac. Let's recap…**

**When Sonic first encounters Nightmare, he soon begins to discover that he has elemental powers. He attempts to fight Nightmare, but was easily defeated. Now under the watchful eye of Stone, a former Zodiac member, Sonic, along with Blaze and Shadow, begin training to find the remaining Lunar Emeralds and stop whatever it is Zodiac is planning.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

The first three members of the newly formed Mach 5 were working hard to train. Sonic and the gang were already Level 2 after five weeks prior to beginning their training. Stone was impressed on how well they were doing, but there was one thing that had him confused. Why was it that Sonic had four spines on his back while Shadow still has two?

While he was pondering that, Tails walked into the room the gang was in. "Hi guys," he said. "What's going on?" He didn't seem bothered by Sonic and Shadow's changes in appearance.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic said. "What timing. I was just about to go look for you." Tails looked at his adoptive brother. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I need you to be Mach-5's engineer," Sonic answered. He then explained what he meant to Tails and what happened previously.

"I see," Tails said. "Well, I think it could be fun. I'm in." The two clasped hands and went in to introduce Tails to Stone.

**Zodiac Base…**

Nightmare was pacing around the room. "There's something about Sonic that seems… familiar," he thought. "But I just can't put my finger on it." He kept thinking until he got a message.

"Nightmare, we have detected the fifth Lunar Emerald," Krystal said on the line. Nightmare responded saying, "Where is the Emerald?"

"It is located in the mountains of Mystic Ruins," Krystal answered. Nightmare smirked and said, "Good. I'll bet that Sonic will be there as well to find it. Krystal, call Dusk. We're gonna climb some mountains, and you're coming along with us."

On the other side of the line, Krystal was beaming. "Yes, sir!" she responded, and dashed off to find the third elite. Nightmare chuckled as he closed the line. "That girl is surely enthusiastic," he thought. "If we meet, Sonic, I will give you hell."

**GUN Base…**

Sonic and the others were training while Tails was configuring his Emerald detector to locate the Lunar Emeralds energy signature. Stone was training them to use their element to its best potential, saying that they can be put to their full potential when they reach Level 4. He was surprised that Blaze was doing fine with her element. She explained that she was born with her flames and knew how to use them.

When the three were finished training, Amy dashed into the room and jumped Sonic. "Hi, Sonic!" she said as she embraced her idol. "I'm so glad that you're here! How are ya?"

"Amy," Sonic gasped. "Can't… breathe…" Amy released her unintentional strangle hold from Sonic. "What do you want, Amy?" Sonic asked, obviously not happy to see her.

"What do you think?" Amy answered. "To be with you, my Sonic." Sonic just slapped his head and before he could say anything, Tails ran up to him. "Sonic," he said. "I just finished configuring the Emerald detector and already I've detected a Lunar Emerald!"

"What!?" Sonic, along with Shadow and Blaze, exclaimed while Amy had a confused look on her face. "Lunar Emeralds?" she asked. "Don't you mean Chaos Emeralds?"

"No," Tails answered. "I mean Lunar Emeralds." Tails pulled out the Lunar Emerald they had with them. "They are very different from the Chaos Emeralds," Tails explained. "I don't know what they're supposed to be used for, but we have a theory that Zodiac, an organization that searching for them, is planning to use them to release an evil called Apocalypse. If that's the case, then we have to find the remaining Lunar Emeralds before them."

"Okay," Sonic said. "Now that that's out of the way, Tails, where is the Lunar Emerald?"

"It's in the Mystic Ruin Mountain tops," Tails said. Sonic smiled and said, "All right, let's go!"

"Oh, no," Blaze said. "I'm not gonna go mountain climbing. I don't do heights." Sonic sighed and said, "Well, I guess it's just you and me, Shadow." Shadow nodded until Amy said, "Wait! Let me come along! I can help!"

"Are ya sure, Amy?" Sonic asked. "If Zodiac gets there, we will have to fight. And they don't play around. They are brutal. I lost to their leader two times now!"

"What!" Amy exclaimed. "You lost! You never lose! When I find that leader, I'm gonna let him have it!" The two hedgehogs sweat-dropped at Amy. "Amy," Sonic said. "Did you hear a word I said? You could get killed!"

"I heard you!" Amy said. "But I won't get killed from what they can throw at me. The only one dying is the leader of Zodiac." Sonic sighed and said, "Okay, you can come along." Amy squealed with joy and attempted to hug Sonic, but was pushed away. "Let's go," Sonic said. And soon, Sonic, along with Amy and Shadow, were off.

**First chapter: completed! Get ready for more excitement in the second chapter. **

**In the next chapter, Mach-5, excluding Blaze, plan to go up the Mystic Ruin Mountains, the location of the next Lunar Emerald. But when they get there, they're in for a big surprise.**

**Until then,**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**

**Oh! And before I forget, I have a question for you all...**

**You know that the best songs of Crush 40 is now on iTunes? Well you can thank me for that. How? Simple, I just uploaded the songs from a copy of the album I had, and a month after, I check the iTunes Store, and there it was. It really surprised me. But just recently, there was something I wanted. For all of the readers out there, I have a favor to ask.**

**If you have a copy of an album that was used for the Sonic the Hedgehog series and an iTunes account, do you think that you could upload it onto your account? If you do, then the music on the album will be in the iTunes store. Here's a list of the games or albums that aren't on iTunes.**

**Sonic Adventure (Vocal Trax)**

**Sonic Adventure 2 (Vocal Trax)**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Sonic 06 (It was a crappy game, but the music still rocked.)**

**Sonic Rivals (1 & 2)**

**Sonic Unleashed**

**Best of Sonic the Hedgehog (parts 1 & 2)**

**That's all I can think of. If you have any albums related to those games or albums, and an iTunes account, could you put it on your account so that others can get it off the store. I would be very grateful if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Sun: Lunar Wars**

**I don't own Sonic, just Zodiac.**

**Chapter 2**

Sonic and his friends soon made it to the base of the Mystic Ruin Mountains. "*Whistles* Sure looks a long way up," Sonic said. "But we can't let that stop us. We have to get the Lunar Emerald before Zodiac does." Everyone nodded and Stone said, "Let's get going. The Emerald is not going to come to us." Within moments they were already going up the mountain.

After an hour of climbing, they had made it to a cliff where they decided to rest. But they still had a long way to go. "The detector Tails gave me says that we are only one-twentieth the way to the Lunar Emerald," Sonic said. "We are gonna have to climb hard and take as many breaks as we can."

After a ten minute break, the group tied a rope around their waists, for added safety, and continued on up. With Sonic leading the way, they climbed on for a good amount of time. The rock was hard and jagged, occasionally scraping the group's hands.

After a few hours of climbing, they made it to another cliff. After another break, the group continued on. The air was starting to get thin, making it hard to breath. The rock was starting to get slippery from the moisture in the air. Their muscles were starting to get sore, but they kept on going.

After hours of climbing and occasional breaks, they were half way up to the Emerald. Ice was forming on the rock, making it hard for the group to keep their grip. The air was getting thinner for every yard they climbed. Their muscles were burning from the strain of holding themselves to the mountain. It was here that they had to be extra careful. One slip-up could send the group falling to their deaths.

"This is getting hard," Sonic said, "And we still have a quarter of the climb left. We have to hurry." The group tried to go as fast as they could, without losing their grip on the mountain. It took a lot of determination, but after many hours of climbing, they finally made it to the clearing. Everyone, including Shadow, was lying down in the snow, their muscles stiff from fatigue. "Man," Sonic said. "That's the last time I'm climbing a mountain." After even more hours of resting, the group started to look for the Emerald.

"Now, where are you," Sonic said as he followed the detectors directions. They continued until finally, they found it buried in the snow. "We found it!" Sonic said. "The fifth Lunar Emerald!"

"Congratulations, Sonic," a voice said. The group quickly turned to see Nightmare standing on the top of a snow bank with Krystal and Dusk.

"You again?" Sonic exclaimed. "Of all the places you have to show up, can't you do so when we win?" Nightmare chuckled. "I'm afraid that's impossible," he said. "Whenever we duel, I'm always the victor." At hearing that, Amy realized that he was the one who beat Sonic.

"So you're the one who hurt Sonic," she said. Nightmare looked in her direction and smirked. "Well, what have we got here?" Nightmare said. "Is this girl your mate, Sonic?"

Amy beamed at the word "mate" while Sonic had a tick vein on his head. "She's not my 'mate,'" he answered. "She just wants to be." The Zodiac elites laughed at the answer.

"Interesting," Nightmare said. "I was sure that she would've been your type. Oh wait, maybe not. I can see her heart. Her love for you is more of obsession. How disappointing." Amy snapped at the remark.

"I'm SO gonna kill you!" she screamed as she charged at the hedgehog shaped dragon. She was just an inch away from swatting him with her giant hammer, when suddenly, the hammers head flew right off, and Nightmare didn't even flinch.

"What!" Amy exclaimed. At first she thought that the hammer broke on Nightmare's head, when she realized that it was sliced off! She looked around and saw that Krystal had her sword drawn.

"Don't get in my way, witch!" Amy demanded. Krystal got a tick mark on her head and said, "Call me a witch, will you? Well, I think I will have to show you that my power is beyond that of a witch's, despite that they don't exist."

Spires of ice rose from the ground and created a field made of ice. "Let get it on!" Krystal said. Amy charged right at Krystal with her medium sized hammer, only to hit nothing but snow. She looked behind her to see Krystal 5 feet behind her with her arm stretched out.

"Snow Storm Cannon," she said, and a blast of white energy flew at Amy. The rose hedgehog rolled to side and dodged the attack, and then she charged at the ice blue hedgehog again, but instead of hitting snow, her hammer was cut in two.

"Why are you protecting him?" Amy demanded. "He hurt my darling Sonic!"

"Because he's my master," Krystal said. "And the reason why he hurt your precious Sonic is because they were in a fair fight. Besides, even if Nightmare was at a disadvantage, he will still win. But what about you, Amy?"

A confused look crossed Amy's face. "How did you know my name?" Krystal smirked and answered. "You are my sister, aren't you?" she said. All of Mach-5 was shocked at what they heard.

"She's Amy's sister?" Sonic thought. "Incredible." Amy couldn't believe it. That girl was her sister. "No," she said. "I don't believe it. There's no way you're my sister!" The broken hammer in her hand then turned into a rose colored axe-spear.

Amy charged at her "sister" and attacked with her new weapon. Krystal charged as well and blocked Amy's attack. "As much fun as this is, I'm afraid that I must end this now," she said. She jumped back and stuck her blade into the snow.

"Avalanche Flow!" she said, and a wave of snow flew at Amy. Amy didn't suffer much damage, but she was freezing as heck. "That's a match," Krystal said.

"Well done, Krystal," Nightmare said. "Now it's our turn, isn't that right, Dusk?" The wolf nodded and prepared for battle.

"You bastard," Sonic muttered. Nightmare laughed a cold laugh. "Me a bastard?" he said. "You don't know who you're talking about. Now, standby for battle!" Just as they were about to fight, a huge rumble shook the whole area and a large robot rose onto the clearing. The robot was in the form of a large wolf that had a very familiar symbol on the head.

"What the devil?" Nightmare thought. Sonic knew who was here. "Eggman!" he shouted. A fat man in a floating capsule descended from nowhere. "Oh ho, ho, ho!" Eggman guffawed. "Why hello there, Sonic! So good to see you here. Now die!"

The wolf then attacked but they all dodged. "Blast, we don't have time for this," Nightmare said. "We have to fall back!" The two elites were shocked at what he said. "But Master," Dusk said. "If we leave we won't get the Emerald."

"We'll have it in time, Dusk," the wolf's master said. The two elites nodded and were gone in a gust of icy wind and a puff of smoke. "Remember this, Sonic," Nightmare said. "You can't stop us." And with that, he disappeared in a flash of darkness.

**One Boss Battle Later…**

"OOOH, you'll pay for this hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. Sonic just smirked and said, "Not today, Eggman." A collection of wind energy started collecting in Sonic's palm, and a lot of it.

"Sonic Gale!" he said and a burst of wind literally blew Eggman away. Sonic looked at his hand in awe. "Where did that attack come from?" he asked.

"When a warrior reaches a higher level, he gains new abilities and attacks," Stone explained. "The higher the level, the more powerful the attack will be, so sorry to break it to you, but your Sonic Wind ability is your weakest attack."

Sonic just laughed his usual cocky laugh. "So what?" he said. "I have a new addition to my arsenal. Now, why don't we go home now?" They all nodded and Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he said, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

**Zodiac Base…**

"They may only be Level 2, but they are still getting stronger," Nightmare said. "We will have to train for a long while to get enough power."

"But what about Mach-5?" Cynder asked. Nightmare chuckled and said, "Let the akumas get them. But before we get to training, Krystal, collect all of the elites for a council in 3 hours." Krystal nodded and went to the intercom.

"Attention all elites," she said, "please come to the briefing room at 1600 hours for a council."

**Gah! Finally it's done. I tell ya, this chapter took forever! Well I guess this goes without saying, Sonic got a new attack and the others will as well, except Amy, explanation in the next chapter. And sorry for not typing the boss battle. I was very lazy.**

**And without further ado,**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Sun: Lunar Wars**

**Chapter 3**

Sonic and the others had just returned from the mountains and were taking a short break when Blaze walked in. "Hey guys," she said. Sonic was pretty happy to see Blaze. "Hi, Blaze," he said. The cat smiled slightly and said, "So how'd it go?"

"We got the Emerald," Sonic announced. Blaze was glad to hear that until she noticed Amy. "What's wrong, Amy?" Blaze asked. The pink hedgehog stayed silent, as if she didn't hear the question.

"Amy's not really happy right now," Sonic said. Blaze looked at him and said, "Why?"

"You remember Krystal, right?" Sonic said. Blaze nodded, remembering that Krystal challenged Sonic when they first met. "Well we met Krystal, along with Nightmare and Dusk, and Amy challenged her. During that very battle, we learned that she was Amy's sister." Blaze was shocked at hearing that. "I didn't know she had a sister," Blaze thought as she looked at Amy. "I wonder why she didn't mention it."

Amy was sitting in a chair, somewhat sulking. "I finally found my sister," she thought, "yet why do I feel so betrayed? Is it because she joined the bad guys? Or is it something else?"

"Hey Amy!" Sonic called. The pink hedgehog looked as the caller asked, "Can you fill us in about your sister?" Amy hesitated but nodded, knowing that they had to know.

**Zodiac Base**

The doors to the briefing area began to open, and almost immediately the elites saw the remodeling. Instead of a table in the center of the room, there were seven pedestals with the elite's numbers on the front. The tallest one had the number I on it, clearly Nightmare's. The second tallest was to the right with a number II on the front, just for Krystal. One had a number III on the front and was to the left of the tallest. The rest of the pedestals were in a scrambled order.

All seven of the elites began to enter their respective seats. Nightmare, Krystal, Dusk, Cynder, a white hedgehog named Ray, who had two fingerless gloves, one red and one black, and red shoes with black laces and bottoms, a red jackal named Kirai, who wore black gloves, red shoes with white, and a black leather jacket, and a gray echidna named Ryoku, who wore a blue jacket and had blue and white shoes.

"Welcome, everyone," Nightmare said. "Thank you all for coming. Now let's get down to business. First, we need to find someone who would be the master for our newest member. It took some thinking but I have decided on who would be perfect for Alexis. Ray, I have chosen you to train Alexis, being that you are also a descendant of one of Tatsuya's chosen families."

"Yes sir," the white hedgehog said. Nightmare nodded. "Now," he said, "on to more important matters." The center of the room opened and a holographic image of an ancient calendar appeared.

"As we already know," Nightmare began, "starting next week, it will be exactly three months until the arrival of the Black Sun. And so far we have three Lunar Emeralds while Mach-5 has two. So far, we have an advantage, but the three Mach-5 elites, Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze, are getting stronger at an incredible rate. We will have to train hard for the next three months. But not now, not yet. It will start next week. By then, we may be evenly matched with Mach-5."

Everyone nodded their heads and went back to their duties. As they did, Krystal kept glaring at Kirai. There was something about him that she didn't like. She didn't know what, but it couldn't be good.

**GUN base**

All of the members of Mach-5, including the newest members, Knuckles, Shade, Rouge, Silver, and Cosmo, were gathered in the lounge to hear Amy's story about Krystal.

"It all started when I was a very child," she started. "Krystal was a couple years older than me, but was very caring for me. She had pink fur like me, but they gave her that name for the crystal blue eyes she had.

"Also, in my family, we have a family heritage that is passed on from parent to child: The Rose Spear. It was said to have very special powers hidden away inside.

"Me and Krystal trained hard to prove that we were worthy of the Spear. Krystal was stronger than me, and trained with various weapons all her life. By the time I turned ten, my father called me and Krystal to give one of us the Rose Spear. Krystal had been training her whole life to prove herself worthy of the Spear, and was confident that it would be hers.

"But much her surprise, as well as mine, father chose me instead of her. I think that she was crushed at the sight of it, me getting the family inheritance. Immediately after that, she confined herself to her room and never came out, except for meals. This kept going for three weeks.

"Then, one day, while my parents were out for business, Krystal decided to run away. I tried to stop her, but she kept pushing me away. I still remember that very day."

**Flashback**

It was a warm yet rainy day. Amy was just sitting at the table working on a present for her parents wedding anniversary when she heard the door slam shut. She ran outside to see what was happening and was shocked to see that Krystal was leaving.

"Krystal!" she called. The eldest daughter looked back to her sister. "What do you want?" she said coldly. Amy ran up to her. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving, Amy," Krystal responded. "But where to is none of your business." Amy was struck at the words she heard. Krystal then turned around and started walking until Amy grabbed her.

"Don't leave, Krystal!" she cried. "Please stay! Things won't be the same without you!" Krystal shoved her little sister away and Amy landed in the mud.

"Don't try to stop me, Amy!" she yelled. "I don't see any point in staying with the the very girl who stole my inheritance!" Amy just stared at her sister as she started walking away again. She wanted to go after her, but couldn't find the strength to get up. She just sat there and began to cry.

**End of Flashback**

"Six years have passed since that day," Amy continued as tears started streaming down her face, "and I hoped that she would come back. But she never did."

Everyone was in awe at the story. "Wow, Amy," Sonic said. "That's quite sad. I never thought that you and Krystal had such history together." Everyone else nodded.

"I don't know how it happened," Amy said, "but somehow Krystal's hair turned from its original shade of pink to ice blue. I just hope I can get her back home." Amy started crying at the painful memory until Silver walked up beside her.

"Don't worry, Amy," he assured her. "I'm sure we'll talk some sense into her, how much you miss her. Maybe she misses you too." Amy smiled and said, "Maybe you're right, Silver."

Sonic smiled and yawned. "Well, I think I'll hit the sack now," he said. Everyone agreed and began to head to their quarters for bed.

**Zodiac Base**

Krystal was sitting in her room, sharpening her katana with an angry look in her eye. "Soon, Amy," she thought, "I will defeat you and I will take what is rightfully mine."

**Whoa! I see nasty things in the future. What's gonna happen? You will find out in a later addition of The Black Sun. But first, a little announcement from Nightmare.**

**Thanks Nightmare! Now readers, I have a little problem at hand. I am drawing total blanks here and am in need of serious help. Therefore, as of now, I'm gonna ask you readers to help me. If you have an idea that I could use for my story, send me a private message and I'll consider putting it in my story. Some of you may succeed, some of you may not. But I will still be thankful for your support and ideas. Remember, if you have an idea; send it to me via private message. Well, that's all for today folks. Or you can send them to me in your reviews. Speaking of which, don't forget to review. It's hard enough to write this stuff, but it's even harder without help.**

**How about helping me figure out what powers the characters shown would have: Knuckles, Shade, and Silver. Any Idea would help.**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Sun: Lunar Wars**

**Chapter 4**

Two days have passed since Mach-5 got the fifth Lunar Emerald. Everyone was training to unlock their power or to gain more strength. Stone was able to sense who had powers and who didn't. Knuckles, Shade and Silver had their own powers, while Tails, Rouge, Amy and Cosmo didn't.

After hours of training, the three warriors finally got their weapons. Knuckles had metal based powers and wielded an iron claymore. Shade possessed shadow powers and was still able to use her energy blades. Silver discovered that his telekinesis wasn't his only power; he also seemed to possess electricity based powers.

"I must say," Stone said, "I'm surprised with all three of you. You have gained your powers within only two days. Impressive. But now we must get on with swordplay."

The trio trained hard in using swordsmanship, but they weren't as fast as the first trio. They kept going until Stone finally called it. "That's enough," he said. "We'll continue training tomorrow and hopefully you will master your weapons." They all nodded and the group left to rest up.

When they got to the lounge, they saw Tails working on a new device. "What are ya making, Tails?" Silver asked. The fox turned and said, "It's an akuma tracker. Professor Pickle said that the seal containing Apocalypse hasn't lost any power, and if that's true, then there must be a portal that needs closing."

Everyone nodded and went on with their relaxing.

**Zodiac Base: Training Arena**

Ray walked across the training room with Alexis trailing behind. She had been calling Ray's name for five minutes, but he seemed to be ignoring her. "Ray, Ray, stop ignoring me!" Alexis said, now quite irritated. "Huh- what?" He mumbled as he flickered his gaze toward the 'rookie'. "We should be training now. Why do you keep ignoring me like that?" Alexis said as she stepped in-front of her trainer, cutting off his route. "Yes, we should be training, and I'm not ignoring you. I'm thinking, and you should be doing more of it, instead of flapping your lips without thinking." Ray snapped. He walked around an extremely offended Alexis, and toward a shelf. On it was a large array of weapons. He took a pistol off of it and almost immediately, he was hit with a wave of memories.

(FLASHBACK)

Ray had been living on the streets. Then, he was merely nine. "Leave me alone!" Ray cried as he ran down a maze of alleys, being chased by a dog and its owner. Ray had broken into a shop and stolen food. The shop owner had called the emergency number, and the police had chased after the thief. "This is a violation of the law. Return what you have taken, and you will not face consequences." The policeman yelled. Ray could barely hear what was said over the barking of the hound.

As he rounded a corner, he heard a voice from the shadows. "Psst, kid, look down." The voice hissed. The hound and its master were gaining- and fast. Without thinking, Ray looked down. A fully loaded pistol lay at his feet. "Thanks." Ray muttered as he picked up the gun. He ran on, when he reached a dead end. "This is your last chance," The policeman said through a megaphone. "Turn yourself in." More men with dogs followed the main policeman.

"Shoot 'em, kid." The same voice said. Ray ran from the shadows, shooting at random. "Eat this!" Ray yelled as he watched the men fall, adrenaline running through his veins. When it was done, the small hedgehog panned his view of the bloodbath, his eyes wide open in horror. "You got guts, kid." The same voice said from behind. Ray spun around, aiming the pistol. "Whoa, watch it." A black hedgehog said, raising his hands above his head, showing he was unarmed. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Nightmare." The black hedgehog said. Ray tucked the gun away. "Ray." The small hedgehog said simply, holding his hand out. Nightmare shook it, and the two stood, eying each-other.

Nightmare then twisted Ray's hand so that the back of it was facing up. Nightmare then waved his own hand over it and Ray could feel dark energy pulsing into his hand and up his arm. He then saw an ancient looking mark appear and faded quickly.

"So you are a descendant of a chosen family," Nightmare said. "That means you are destined to do great things, one thing in particular, being finding the Lunar Emeralds." Ray stared into the hedgehog's eyes and felt intimidated by the reptilian slits until he spoke in.

"Ray, how would you like to be a member of Zodiac?" Nightmare asked. Ray smirked and said, "If I keep the gun, I'm in." Nightmare smirked as well. "Very well then. Welcome to Zodiac."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Ray shuddered as he placed the gun back on the shelf, still remembering the corpses he made over the years. "So, we gonna train or what?" Alexis said, choosing two dual blades from the armory. "Y-yeah." Ray said. The memories had rattled him. He then realized why Nightmare had taken him in from the streets- not because of his Lunar tracking abilities, but because of his natural urge to kill the 'enemy'- or so he thought. Now he was starting to question his allegiance. 'Mach-5 or Zodiac?' He debated. "Yo, Ray. Wake up!" Alexis said as she tossed a sword at the white hedgehog. Ray grunted as he stood at a ready stance. "Ready stance, GO!" Ray yelled as the hedgehogs lunged for each-other, forcefully landing each-other painful blows.

Elsewhere in the base, Nightmare was sitting in his quarters pondering about Sonic. "Just what is he?" he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Krystal walked in with a hot thermal mug in her hand.

"Hi, Nightmare," she said. "I brought some hot chocolate, just the way you like it." Vanilla, his favorite flavor. "Thank you, Krystal," he said as he accepted the mug. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Unfortunately no," she said. "We can't track any of the remaining Lunar Emeralds without Ray, so it's currently on hold." Nightmare nodded and said, "Thank you. You are dismissed." Krystal bowed and left his quarters.

He took a sip from the mug and began to savor the sweet flavor. It was then that a shadow formed in the middle of the room.

"Looks like you're going to need some help," the shadow said. Nightmare set the mug down on the bedside table, obviously not pleased with the shadow appearing.

"Blackheart," he said, "we've been over this before. I don't want your power, nor do I need it." The shadow just chuckled. "I know you, Nightmare," it said. "You know that a war is coming. And if you're in war, you need power. That is something I can give to you."

"My answer remains firm," the dragon said. "I don't need your help. Now get out of my sight!" Blackheart glared at him and reluctantly faded into the shadows. Nightmare continued to stare out the window.

"I don't need his power," he thought. "And I don't want it either. I can defeat Sonic on my own." He sat back down on the bed and continued to drink his cocoa.

**Whoa, that was heavy! I even surprised myself! Now for the new bios!**

**Name: Ray**

**Age: 16**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Description: A hedgehog that lived most of his childhood on the streets until he met Nightmare. When Nightmare learned he was descended from one of Tatsuya's chosen families, he took him in. Ray uses his powers to help Zodiac locate the Lunar Emeralds, or if possible, other chosen family descendants. He has some lunar powers of his own as well, though they are unknown for now. Despite his trust with Nightmare, he now questions if he's fit to be a part of Zodiac. He currently is in charge of training Zodiac rookie, Alexis.**

**Name: Blackheart**

**Age: unknown**

**Species: unknown**

**Description: Though his origin is unknown, he comes up into Nightmare's life at the most annoying of times. For unclear reasons, he constantly offers Nightmare powers that he claims will guarantee his triumph, though it is always rejected by the dragon.**

**Who is Blackheart you may ask? Well, stay tuned and you'll find out. Also, could some of you please help with my story. School just came in and that means that it won't be easy to get any ideas. The choice is optional, but I'd very appreciate it. I'll even give you a cookie.**

**And don't forget to send in your reviews. **

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**

**Credits**

**Kid Icarus Girl: For lending me her characters and suggesting the training room scene. **

**FanFiction: For the very site.**

**And finally, you, the readers: For being such a splendid audience!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Sun**

**Chapter 5**

It took a couple of days, but Tails finally finished the akuma tracker. He input the energy signature he got from an Akuma earlier in the month. He picked up the tracker and ran into the lounge, where all the others were resting and playing.

"Sonic!" he said. "I finally did it I finally completed the Akuma tracker!" Sonic jumped up from the couch he was napping on and ran up to his buddy. "Awesome, Tails!" he exclaimed. "Fire it up and let's find the portal the akuma are using."

Tails activated the tracker and scanned the satellite picture of Mobius. After a minute of scanning there was a confirmed location. It appeared to be on the ruins of Prison Island.

"All right!" Sonic said. "Blaze, Shadow, let's go!" Within minutes, the three fighters, accompanied by Tails and Stone, were off.

**Zodiac Base**

Krystal just entered Nightmare's quarters when a report came to her. "Nightmare, we've detected an unusual energy signature," she said. The dragon looked at Krystal and asked, "Is it a Lunar Emerald?" Krystal shook her head and Nightmare sighed.

"If it isn't a Lunar Emerald then it's none of our concern," he said. "Only come in here if you found a Lunar Emerald." Krystal nodded and left.

"That Ray had better hurry in training Alexis," he thought. "We need him to find those Emeralds."

**Prison Island**

Sonic and the others were searching hard to find out where the Akuma are hiding. They thought that they were on a wild goose chase until Tails stumbled upon something familiar. "No way," he thought. He saw that it was where the Akuma were appearing and dashed to find Sonic.

"Sonic!" he shouted. The cobalt hedgehog turned around and saw his best friend running to him. "What is it, Tails?" The young fox stopped in front of Sonic and huffed, "Sonic, I found it. I found the portal's location, and I don't think Shadow's going to like it."

Sonic nodded and told him to call the others to the portal's location. After a while, everyone arrived at the location and their eyes went wide in shock while Shadow's eyes shrunk in anger.

What they were looking at was a piece of the Black Comet, the Black Arms' command ship. "Unbelievable," Sonic said. "After all this time and there was still a piece of the Black Comet here on Earth. What do you think, Shadow?"

"I think that we have to find this portal and close it so I can destroy this piece of stone," he said. Everyone nodded and they went in to the comet's remains. The inside was a complete mess. Everything was smashed open and bodies were strewn all over the place. Black Arms corpses were on the ground in twisted positions and many were torn open and ripped apart. It was a total massacre.

"Man, to think that the Akuma would do something like this," Sonic said. "I mean, I know that they gain more power through murder but I didn't think they would kill so viciously."

"It appears as if these creatures were foolish enough to believe that they could control the Akuma," Stone said. "The Akuma listen to no-one but their leaders." Everyone looked at the armadillo in confusion.

"Leaders?" Blaze asked. "You mean that Apocalypse is a group?" Stone nodded his head and answered, "Apocalypse was originally composed of twenty powerful beings that committed serious crimes to the dragons. Those crimes normally composed of murder and thievery, but the most powerful members had committed a crime so vile that they were put on the "target of opportunity" list in olden times. Fifteen members were captured and sentenced to life in prison or immediate execution.

"The last five were difficult to find, and the most powerful, but they were defeated. But they were too difficult to kill, so Tatsuya created the Black Sun to use as a prison for them. Only four were captured, while the fifth disappeared without a trace."

Everyone was shocked at what happened, but Sonic was curious about one thing. "Apocalypse, the Black Sun, the akuma," he thought. "All of these things are starting to sound familiar. But why?"

"Let's see if you can figure it out," a voice said. Sonic looked around in surprise. "Did you hear that?" he asked. All of the others were confused at his question.

"Hear what?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at them and said, "That voice. Did you hear that voice?" Everyone just shook their heads. Sonic sighed and said, "I must be going crazy."

"Oh, you're quite sane, Sonic," the voice said. "It's just that you are the only one who can hear me. But you can't respond to me in public, so I can also hear your thoughts. But that will be for later, Sonic. See ya."

Sonic sighed and said, "Come on guys, let's go find that portal." They followed Sonic and Tails as they looked for the source of the energy signature until finally, they found it.

A faintly gray portal was half-way opened and was giving off the energy. But what got Shadow's attention more was a body that was laying in a twisted heap, but he knew exactly who it was.

"Black Doom," he muttered. Everyone looked in his direction and saw the corpse of the Black Arms leader. Some were in shock while Sonic turned his head in disgust. Black Doom's chest was torn open and it seemed that the insides were ripped out while he was still alive.

"This is horrible," Sonic thought. "But why do I feel remorse for this monster despite all the horrible things he has done? It's almost as if I saw something like this before. But I can't remember."

"Hmph," Shadow grunted. "Serves him right, trying to gain control over me." He walked over to the portals controls and looked them over. "Let's see if I can figure this out," he thought.

"Tails," Stone said, "why did Shadow say those things about that victim?" Tails looked at the armadillo and answered, "It's because Black Doom tried to use Shadow to take over the whole world and kill off the humans. But what I think Shadow hates more is the thought of being a part of Black Doom."

Stone looked at him in confusion and before he could ask, Tails answered, "Shadow was created from Black Doom's blood, which gave him his color. Black Doom tried to gain control over Shadow using his blood but was a failure. Shadow defeated Black Doom and destroyed the Black Comet, or so we thought."

All of a sudden, the gray portal turned black and got larger. A large hand emerged from the portal and out came an Akuma the shape of a golem.

"Aw, crap!" Sonic said. He dodged the Akuma's attack and drew his sword. "Sonic Wind Bisection!" he shouted as he released a blade of wind. The attack hit the golem but didn't even phase it! "Shoot!" he muttered.

"If we don't kill this Akuma, then we won't be able to close the portal!" Shadow muttered. Blaze nodded and drew a katana she got from the dual fire swords she had earlier in the week while Shadow drew a short sword he got from his dual ninjaken swords, same time as Blaze got her katana.

The two attacked the Akuma but couldn't cut the giant's rock hard body (It is rock.) Sonic tried to cut the head off but bounced away. "This is getting us nowhere," he said. Shadow nodded in agreement. "We're gonna have to try using our new attacks," he said, "but it will take me and Blaze some time to charge up."

Sonic nodded and charged in to distract the Akuma. The monster took notice of Sonic's movements and prepared an attack. Sonic dodged the golem's punch and dashed around in circles to try and get it dizzy, but the monster just tried to crush Sonic under its foot.

"Anytime now," Sonic shouted. Shadow and Blaze are trying their hardest to charge up all the energy they need. Shadow could remove his Inhibitor Rings, but doing so would tire him out and the plan won't work unless he did it with Blaze.

Sonic kept dodging the golem's attacks until he was psyched out and was caught in its hand. Sonic struggled in its hand but was unable to budge. "Let go of me, boulder brains!" he shouted. The golem looked at him as if it were processing what he said. Sonic looked at the statue in confusion until he heard Blaze shout out.

"Sonic, get out of the way!" she yelled. He felt the golem's hand loosen its grip on him and Sonic escaped. The moment Sonic dived out of the way, Shadow and Blaze released their attacks at full power. "Chaos Palm!" Shadow shouted as he released a pulse of energy from his hand. "Flaming Arrow!" Blaze shouted as well, releasing a spear of fire at the golem.

The two attacks hit the golem and the monster was destroyed in a blast of red fire. Shadow, Blaze, and Sonic sheathed their weapons and they sighed in relief. Shadow then walked to the control console and drew his sword again.

"Guess we have to do this the old fashioned way," he said. He stabbed the console with his blade and almost immediately the portal closed. After a short discussion, the group decided to return to GUN base. But there was still something on Sonic's mind.

"Just what is going on here?" he thought. "Why are these things starting to sound familiar? And just who was that voice?" Sonic kept pondering those things until he heard his friends call for him.

**GUN Base**

When they got back to base, everything was a mess! Soldiers were lying all over the place, down but still alive. Even all of their friends were down. Sonic ran over to Knuckles right away.

"Knuckles, what happened?" he asked. Knuckles opened his eyes and barely muttered out the answer. "Someone stole the Lunar Emeralds," he said, then fainted. Sonic went pale at the answer. If his fears were true, then five of the Lunar Emerald might be in Zodiac's possession!

**Finally! I got this chapter done! Jeez, this took forever to finish! Well, Mach-5 closed the portal the Akuma were coming through, but they lost the Lunar Emeralds they collected to a thief who was probably hired by Zodiac. That's all I'm gonna say for this chapter. Please review. Now I'm gonna go take a nap for the next three days.**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Sun: Lunar Wars**

**I don't own Sonic, end of discussion!**

**Chapter 6**

Everyone in Mach-5 was waiting for the report on the figure who stole the Lunar Emeralds from right under their noses. They had to wait for a few hours, something Sonic didn't like, especially now. He was worried that the thief was hired by Zodiac to get their hands on the Emeralds. Luckily, he didn't have to wait any longer.

The commander walked into the lounge and asked everyone to enter the briefing room. As soon as everyone was seated, the meeting began.

"Okay, everyone," the commander said. "I'm gonna cut straight to the point. We lost the Lunar Emeralds to someone who was possibly hired by Zodiac. It took us a while, but we now have a confirmation on the perpetrator." The screen showed a green lion that seemed to be running from a GUN camera. "This lad here is named Thunder the lion," the commander continued. "He is already wanted for stealing some of our weapons a few years ago, but now we have a lead on him.

"Our sources have confirmed that he is hiding in Green Hill Zone. If he has the Emeralds, you must get them back and bring him here. Dead or alive." Everyone nodded their heads and left to find this "Thunder."

**Green Hill Zone**

Sonic, Shadow and Blaze were searching hard to find Thunder. Whoever he was, he was pretty good at hiding. Sonic had the Emerald tracker with him, but he didn't seem to be finding anything.

The group came upon a cave that seemed to be a perfect hiding spot for a wanted criminal. They approached the mouth of the cave and Sonic shouted into it.

"Hello!" he yelled. An echo came flowing from the depths of the cave, sounding like the original voice. "Stop goofing around, Sonic!" Shadow scolded. "We have to find Thunder and get those Emeralds back."

Sonic muttered something that the others couldn't understand. They were about to venture into the cave when a voice spoke out. "Who's there?" it said.

The trio looked into the cave and saw a figure come out of the darkness. Sonic stepped up and said, "My name is Sonic. And this is Shadow and Blaze." The figure looked at them coldly.

"You're GUN agents," he said. "Aren't you?" The three nodded and all of a sudden, the figure attacked them. Sonic dodged the attack but caused a gap in the wall that the figure used to escape. As soon as he entered the light, the trio discovered that the figure was Thunder.

"It's him!" Sonic exclaimed. "Come on!" They began chasing the green lion whilst avoiding anything the target would throw at them, until they got him cornered. The others, Silver, Knuckles, Shade, Amy, and Rouge soon caught up with them.

"I keep telling you GUN geeks I didn't take nothing!" the lion shouted. Sonic just walked up slowly to Thunder. "It's okay," he said. "If you just returned what you stole then we'll leave you alone."

Thunder slowly walked up as well and said, "I said I stole nothing. But if you promise to leave me alone, I might take you to the real thief." The two were about to shake hands when a black blade dropped down from nowhere.

The two jumped out of the way and they heard a dark laugh from upon a cliff. "So glad you made this a lot easier, Sonic," the voice said. The group looked up and saw the one thing they wish they wouldn't; Nightmare and some members of Zodiac.

"You again!?" Sonic exclaimed. "Of all the places!" Nightmare smirked and gave a cold chuckle. He jumped down and started walking towards Thunder.

"Let's make this simple," Nightmare said. "Give me the Lunar Emeralds you have in your possession and you'll be left alone." Thunder stepped back in doubt.

"I don't know who you are," he said, "but I'll tell you this just once; I don't have your Lunar Emeralds or whatever they're called." Nightmare glared at the lion and slowly retrieved his blade.

"I'm not really trustworthy to some people," he said. "So I'm not gonna buy what you say until I have proof. And the only way to know is to cut you open." In a flash, Nightmare was close to killing Thunder when Sonic came in and blocked his attack.

"You're not cutting up anyone tonight, Nightmare," Sonic said. The two blades separated and the two jumped back. Nightmare growled and commanded all of the elites to attack.

Shadow confronted Dusk once again, and sent out several slashes at the wolf, only to have them get avoided by the adversary. While Shadow began his battle with Dusk, Amy was preparing to take on her sister.

Amy pulled out her family legacy, the Rose Spear, and Krystal eyed it with desire. "You know," the light blue hedgehog said, "I am gonna have that spear soon." Amy later charged in and their fight begun.

Blaze soon confronted Cynder, the violet cat that had an aura of familiarity around her. "Tell me something," Blaze said. "Just who are you?" The violet cat only said, "You will find out soon enough." Blaze drew her katana while Cynder pulled out a long knife with a flame like blade.

Knuckles faced the gray echidna Ryoku while he had an angry look in his eye. The gray chuckled before he spoke. "Before we begin fighting," he said, "allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Ryoku, Zodiac's seventh elite."

"My name is Knuckles," the red guardian said. "Tell me what your power is before I attack." Ryoku just chuckled again. "I can assure you," he said, "that I have no power."

Knuckles smiled as he drew his claymore. "Well," he said, "that makes things a whole lot easier." He then charged at Ryoku and swung his claymore with ease, but found that the right arm his opponent raised wasn't even scratched, let alone cut off!

"What was that you said about it being easy?" Ryoku said. Knuckles charged again but was blocked again by Ryoku's right arm. "But how?" Knuckles gasped. Then he realized it. "You have a metal arm!"

Ryoku smirked and jumped back, throwing off his jacket in the process. And sure enough, he did have a metal arm! "Well," he said, "you figured it out fast. Yes, I lost my right arm before I joined Zodiac, but that's not important right now. Now we will fight!"

Ryoku raised up his hand and four blades emerged from his iron fingers. He then dashed at Knuckles with his claws gleaming in the light.

Silver was face to face with the pure white hedgehog, Ray. "Let's get this done!" Ray said. Silver charged his power into his hands and ran at his opponent. He threw his fist at Ray, but got blocked by his hand. Silver was then sent flying by a force he was not familiar with.

"How did he do that?" Silver exclaimed. Ray simply smirked and lifted up his hand. "The answer is simple," he said. "My gloves and shoes have Lunar Crystal shards sewn into the fabric. Their power is mine to control." Silver cursed under his breath and went in for another attack.

Ray blocked the attack and was about throw his own punch when he felt a surge of energy. "There's one near us now!" he thought. Ray jumped back and dashed off at lightning speed to find his master.

Nightmare was about to attack Sonic again when Ray shouted from a distance behind him. "Nightmare!" the white hedgehog yelled. "There's a Lunar Emerald not far from here!"

The dragon's smile grew at those words. The then turned to Sonic and said, "Sorry to jet, but I have some business to take care of." He then turned around and dashed off to Ray, calling all of the members with him to retreat and follow Ray to the Emerald.

"No!" Sonic shouted. He and the others dashed to follow, but easily lost them. Shadow cursed under his breath. Fortunately, Tails came in right on time with Stone on board the X-Tornado. Sonic and the gang jumped on the plane and went off to find the Lunar Emerald.

By the time they got to the location, they were surprised by what it was on; The Egg Carrier. And it was back in the sky! "So Eggman's behind this, huh?' Sonic said.

Tails came up close to the massive ship and the group jumped on top of it. They walked upon the deck of the Egg Carrier into the bridge. They soon entered the engine room and there they saw what really got their attention; The Lunar Emeralds.

"So Eggman stole the Emeralds," Sonic said. The two Lunar Emeralds that they were looking for were hooked up to the ship's engine, along with a third that Eggman must have found.

"Well, hello Sonic," a familiar voice spoke out. "Speak of the devil," Sonic thought. Eggman lowered himself from the cockpit of the ship and smirked.

"As much as I would like to chat with you all, I have things to do," Eggman said. Robots soon marched in from all around and attacked the group. They all fought back with their weapons, cutting down each one in the way. But the more robots they defeated the more that came back.

This is a waste of time, Sonic thought. He jumped up in the air as he charged wind energy into his palm. "Sonic Gale!" he shouted as he released the attack. A large whirlwind erupted in the center of the room and destroyed all the robots in seconds.

"Now for those Emeralds," he said. He began to charge at the engine until Eggman said, "Hold on there, Sonic." Sonic looked behind him and saw something that caught him by surprise. Thunder the Lion was being held captive by another Thunder, a robot copy!

"If you move as much as one step towards that engine," Eggman said, "I will have Mecha Thunder blow the real Thunder's head off!" Sonic hesitated, but eventually stepped down and returned to the others.

Unbeknownst to them, Stone snuck up on Mecha Thunder and delivered a punch so powerful, the head flew clean off! Eggman's eyes bulged right out of his head at the sight and became frustrated.

"Ooh!" he exclaimed. "You'll all pay for this!" Within seconds, Eggman was then gone through an escape hatch.

"Now for those Emeralds," Sonic said. But before he could take a step, Nightmare appeared from nowhere and swiped the Emeralds from their grasp.

"Now I have six Emeralds," the dragon said as the crystals spun around him. He then turned to Sonic and gave a wicked smile. "Remember this Sonic," he said, "the Black Sun is due to come within the space of three months. That will give us plenty of time for our organizations to train. We will have the final battle for the Emeralds one week prior to that time. Until then, farewell Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Nightmare then disappeared in a flash of black flame and the whole ship began to shake. The Egg Carrier was starting to fall out of the sky! Sonic turned to Shadow and the ebony hedgehog nodded, knowing what to do.

Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald and raised it over his head. "Chaos Control!" he shouted. Within seconds, everyone was now out of the falling ship and at the shores of Green Hill Zone.

"Dang," Sonic muttered. "Now Nightmare has six Emeralds while we have zilch." Rouge smiled at the remark. "I wouldn't be too sure of that," she said. Everyone looked at her as she pulled out a box that had inside: three of the Lunar Emeralds!

Sonic stared at Rouge in awe. "But how?" he asked. Rouge kept smiling and explained that she took the Lunar Emeralds from Nightmare before he vanished. Sonic sighed in relief and turned to Thunder.

"So Thunder," he said, "what are you gonna do now?" The lion smiled and answered, "I've got someone waiting for me somewhere. Thank you for helping me clear my name." Sonic nodded and the lion went off to who knows where, while the group used Chaos Control to return to base and give the report.

**Zodiac Base**

Nightmare had just returned to his quarters and placed a box on the desk nearby. When he opened the box, his eyes went wide in shock as he saw that he had been pick-pocketed. Three of the Lunar Emeralds were missing!

Nightmare slammed his fist on the desk and growled. "Sonic," he muttered. He then got a smile at the thought of how he will have them back once he defeats Sonic. "You just don't get it, do you?" he said. "I will win. I will be triumphant."

**Epilogue**

Krystal and a fellow Zodiac member walked through the alley until they came across what they were looking for; a black hedgehog that wore an iron mask over his face. Krystal then drew her sword and charged at the black hedgehog, only to be blocked by his iron claws.

"Well hello there, Zodiac elite," the hedgehog said in a raspy voice. Krystal just glared at the hedgehog and jumped back. "Let's just cut the chatter and get to the part where I kill you," she said.

The hedgehog chuckled and said, "We shall see who kills whom!" The hedgehog then charged at Krystal. Said hedgehog blocked the attack with her sword and the other agent attacked. Within seconds, the entire alley was filled with the sound of metal on metal.

The battle lasted on for over an hour until a shadow appeared from above and ambushed Krystal. The ice blue hedgehog dodged the attacker and saw that it was a blood red tiger. The agent accompanying her zipped in front of her.

"Mistress," he said, "you must get out of here!" Krystal wanted to protest but the agent assured her to go. Krystal leapt up the alley walls and ran across the roof tops until she heard a dying scream.

"Oh, dear," she thought. "Nightmare is gonna demote me for sure."

**Arrgh! Finally! This chapter is done! Sorry for taking so long. My schedule was packed. PACKED I SAY! Anyway, send in your review and comments, and feel free to send in any ideas you may have. My brain is kinda running on empty. Oh, and the Zodiac agent that died in the epilogue, he's not important. Just an idea from one of my readers.**

**Before I go, I would like to make a request. Lately, I've been seeing that Sonic fans have been putting Sonic soundtracks onto iTunes. My request is to put the vocal tracks from Sonic onto iTunes. Tracks like "Lost and Found" for Shadow the Hedgehog, and "Cuts Unleashed" from Sonic Adventure 2. If you can put any of those Vocal tracks, or any other vocal tracks related to Sonic, I might do a request for you, if it's in my department. That's all for now!**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**

**Credits:**

**Gnat1, for the ideas of this chapter and Thunder the Lion (P.S. he will make a second appearance later)**

**Clawshifter: Epilogue idea**

**You readers out there: for being a great audience.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Black Sun: Lunar Wars**

**I don't own Sonic, blabbity, blabbity, blah!**

**Chapter 7**

About three days have passed ever since their last encounter with Zodiac, and Sonic and the others were busy training. While they were training, Sonic, Shadow and Blaze had reached Level 3 while Silver, Shade and Knuckles reached Level 2.

Stone was glad that they were training, but he feared that they may be overdoing it. "Sonic," he said. "You must rest now. Take a break and have some water." Sonic looked back at the armadillo and shook his head. "I can't," the blue hedgehog said. "I can't just sit around while Nightmare gets stronger. Ever since I first met him, every battle I was in has ever resulted in him escaping, or he kicks my butt. I have to get stronger. I need to get an advantage over him."

Stone sighed as he knew that there was no point in arguing with him. Sonic started to get back to training when an alarm started to blare. "Mach-5," a man on the PA said, "we've got a problem! A huge Akuma is standing right outside the base and is about to attack!"

"An Akuma!?" Sonic exclaimed. "I thought there was no way for them to get here anymore! We destroyed the portal!" Stone was just as worried, but not about the Akuma, but something else.

"If there's an Akuma out there," he thought, "then that must mean the seal on the Black Sun is beginning to weaken, and is at the breaking point!"

The two dashed outside to see the large Akuma that was about to attack, and it was a behemoth of an Akuma. The monster stood about ten feet tall and had a muscular build. Its face was hard to decipher, but they could tell that two tusks sprouted from the monster's lower jaw.

The rest of the warriors soon caught up with the two, and stood in awe at the size of the Akuma. "This is going to be one tough challenge," Knuckles said. Sonic nodded and tried to think of a strategy, knowing that he can't be reckless in this.

But before the group could make up a plan, the Akuma threw the first punch, nearly hitting the group as they dodged. The moment they landed, all the elites of Mach-5 drew their weapons. "To Hell with strategy," Sonic thought. "Let's kick this guy's giant butt!"

Sonic rushed in to deliver his attack, but was easily knocked back from a powerful backhand from the Akuma. The moment Sonic landed in front of the others, they all ran in to attack.

Knuckles attacked the giant's legs, using his claymore to cut a deep gash into the monster's calf. But the moment when the cut was made, it was quickly covered in dark blood and was healed in an instant. "That's not good," Knuckles said. He then jumped back before the giant could hit him.

After many hours of fighting, the gang regrouped many feet away from the giant. "There's just no stopping it!" Sonic said. Blaze nodded her head in agreement. "Every time we make a cut, it just heals in seconds," she said. Shadow continued glaring at the beast. "If we don't find a weak spot on this thing, we're dead!" he said.

Then out from the unknown, an ear shattering screech that sounded like steel nails scratching a chalkboard pierced the sky. Everyone covered their ringing ears in response to the screech, whereas the giant seemed to be completely stunned. Then out from nowhere, a black haze appeared from the sky and attacked the giant, cutting it to ribbons in seconds.

Once the Akuma was dead, the killer then landed down on the ground, his dark crimson wings retracting back into place. "That's one less Akuma to worry about," the being said in a voice that sounded like he drank a flask of acid.

The being then turned and the group got a good look at him. He appeared to be a pitch black hedgehog with dark violet eyes. On his fingers were iron claws that were covered with the Akuma's blood. He also had two long fangs, as long as the tip of your pinky finger, protruding from his mouth. But the most notable accessory he had was a mask of iron that had a blood red jewel in the center.

"Good day to you," the hedgehog said in his raspy voice. "Allow me to start the introductions. I am Darkness the Cunning. I am a Demon that was summoned from Hell many years ago. But that's not important."

Just as the group was about to introduce themselves, Darkness interrupted by saying, "I already know who you are. Sonic, the hero of Mobius, Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form, Blaze, Princess of Sol, Knuckles, Guardian of the Master Emerald, Shade, the last of the Nocturnus tribe, Silver, the being from the future, and finally Stone, a former Zodiac Elite." He spoke of Zodiac in a sour tone.

"You know of Zodiac?" Sonic asked. Darkness smirked a mischievous smile. "Of course I do," he answered. "As a matter of fact, me and the leader hate each other. Me and Nightmare have been rivals ever since we first met. We have been in many battles, in which I am reminded with these."

He then removed his mask and the group jumped back in a scream of fright. Behind his mask was a face that was hideously covered in scars. "These scars are reminders of many of our battles, especially this one," he said as he delicately touched a scar going across his right eye. "This one came from a time when Nightmare tried to deliver a killing blow to me. But it is hard to do so when you consider…" he trailed off as he placed his mask back on. "I am immortal."

"That's impossible!" Stone claimed. "No one has been able to achieve immortality in millennia." Darkness smirked at the remark. "Yes," he said. "It is impossible for mortals, but I am not a mortal. I am a Demon." He then looked at the rest of the group. "Is he the one that's been training you?" he asked. Everyone just nodded their heads and Darkness shook his.

"If you train with him," he said, "you will only be slowing yourselves down by months. But if you train with me, I will have you reach the next level within weeks." Everyone was amazed that Darkness was willing to train them.

"Don't trust him," a voice spoke in Sonic's mind. "You again," he thought. "Don't trust that Demon," the voice continued. "Rule number one in life: Never trust a Demon. You will only get yourself screwed." And just by coincidence, Stone didn't trust him either.

"I'm not buying that!" he said. "You are a Demon, the enemy of the Dragons. I know your kind. You are deceivers. You will just play these young ones into your hands."

Darkness shook his head. "And I suppose you aren't any different," he said. "How am I supposed to know that you aren't just training them to slow them down?" Stone clenched his fist at the question.

"Because I left Zodiac to find what is right in my purpose," he answered. "I left to help protect this world. Nightmare only says that the reason we were collecting the Lunar Emeralds was for a purpose he promised his father, and he doesn't even know who his father is! But if you want to train them, then go ahead!" Stone then stormed off into the base.

"Touchy," Darkness said. The then faced the group and said, "We will start training tomorrow. You guys must be worn out from the battle." Everyone nodded and they all went into the base.

**Zodiac Base**

"Master Nightmare," a black ferret called. The black hedgehog looked at him. "What?" he asked coldly. The ferret dropped to one knee nervously. "Darkness has revealed himself to Mach-5," the ferret answered. Nightmare slammed his fist on his desk in anger. "Get out!" he snapped. The ferret nodded and was gone in a blur.

"So he has decided to reveal himself to Mach-5, huh," he said. "Krystal." The ice blue hedgehog came in. "Yes sir?" she asked. Nightmare looked at her. "Gather all the elites for an important meeting. There's something we need to discuss."

Krystal nodded and made the call. Half an hour later, everyone was in their seat in the briefing room. "All right, everyone," Nightmare started. "We have a little problem. Darkness has appeared himself to Mach-5 and is about to train them." Everyone was in a rage at the announcement until Nightmare calmed them with a snap of his fingers.

"Not to worry, friends," he continued. "I already have a plan. Since they are having a Demon assist them in their training, I believe we should have an Ancient assist us. Perhaps one of the four Horsemen?"

Everyone was shocked at what he said. "One of the Horsemen?" Ryoku exclaimed. "Are you crazy!? The last time you had one here, we nearly had an uprising!"

"I am aware of that, Ryoku," Nightmare said. "But I already have that covered." He raised his hand into the air and chanted in an ancient language. Black lightning then dropped from the sky and in its place was a young female human with black hair and inhuman green eyes, wearing black leather armor.

"You called me, Master?" the human asked. The Dragon smiled. "I did," he answered. "Everyone, this is Loki-Haru, the Horseman of Death." Everyone was shocked at who was now in the room. The girl smiled brightly. "You can just call me Loki," she said in a childlike voice and started laughing. Everyone just about sweat dropped at this.

"Loki, be serious," Nightmare said. Loki's back stiffened and she was then in the tone from before. "Yes, Master," Loki said. Nightmare nodded and looked at everyone. "We will begin training tomorrow morning," he announced. "Be in the arena at 6:30 sharp. Other than that, you are excused.

**XXXXXX**

Ray was walking back to his quarters with Alexis in tow. The female hedgehog was trying her hardest to get her master's attention, with no success.

"Alexis," Ray said. Said hedgehog nearly jumped in response, and Ray continued. "Are you willing to stick with me to the very end?" Alexis nodded her head. "Of course I will," she said. "If it means getting my training from you, I'll be there where ever you are."

Ray smiled at the answer. "Then get your things packed. We're leaving Zodiac."

**GUN Base**

Sonic was in his quarters and was about to do something he should've done sooner. "Hello?" he thought. "Voice? Are you there?" After a few minutes, he thought he wasn't going to get his answer till he heard it speak. "Yes, I am here," it said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. A shadow formed in the room that seemed to resemble a hedgehog. "My name is Nightwind," it said. "I am a being that has been inside you for a long time."

"I see," Sonic said. "I have a question for you; what did you mean by, 'Let's see if you can figure it out?'" The shadow just seemed to stare at him with empty eyes. "There is more to you than what you or your friends think," it said. "That's all I can tell you. The rest you have to find out for yourself."

Sonic was about to ask another question when a knock came and Blaze appeared through the door, but not before Nightwind evaporated into shadows. "Sonic," the cat said. "Are you okay?"

Sonic just nodded in response. Blaze walked in and sat on the bed with Sonic. "I heard you talking and thought there was someone in here with you," Blaze continued. "Is something wrong?" Sonic shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he said. "I'm just tired."

Blaze was worried about Sonic. Ever since the events in that Black Comet fragment, Sonic seemed to be talking to himself on occasion. But little did she know why that was. "Well, you just get some sleep, okay?" Blaze said. Sonic nodded and said, "Okay, Blaze." He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek, making her blush.

"Okay, Sonic," she said. She stood up and began to leave the room. "But please, Sonic," she said. "If you are having troubles, don't hesitate to see me. I can help. Good night, Sonic." And with that, Blaze left the room, leaving Sonic to climb under the covers and fall asleep.

**Done! Another chapter down. Now remember, some of the OCs I use aren't mine, including the new ones, Darkness and Loki. Darkness is the property of Clawshifter, who asked for him to appear in this story. Loki belongs to Seikatsu Shirosaki Bethlehem (Who I just call Shirosaki) for her birthday. Happy birthday, Shirosaki! Anyways, please review and suggest any ideas you may have. Until then,**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Black Sun: Lunar Wars**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own.**

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks have passed since the group in Mach-5 met Darkness. During that short amount of time, Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze had then reached Level 4, while the rest made it to Level 3. But as they trained with the Demon, Stone leaned at the wall, glaring into the distance. He could still remember the time when he made the biggest mistake of his life.

**Flashback**

Stone's mistake was making a pact with a Demon named Crux. They made the deal that the Demon would give Stone and his love, Mary, immortality. But later did he realize he had been deceived. Crux gave him immortality in the way everyone thinks of, being unable to die, while he turned Mary into a diamond statue. Stone was outraged and went back to the Demon to make things straight.

"What is the meaning of this!?" the armadillo yelled. Crux just looked at him and responded, "Meaning of what?" Stone was getting angrier by the second. "Don't play dumb with me!" he shouted again. "You turned Mary into a statue!"

Crux smiled with his pointed teeth. "Well, you never told me how I should make her immortal," he said. "So I just spun the wheel and got a completely random solution." Stone stomped up to the Crux and grabbed him by the collar. "Change her back!" he demanded. "NOW!"

Crux pushed Stone back and waved his finger. "No can do," he said. "That would be a violation of our contract. You need to pay a price to change her back." Stone glared at the Demon in pure hatred. "You tricked me!" he exclaimed. Crux waved his finger again. "I did not trick you," he said. "You did that yourself. You thought that if we made an agreement, you and Mary would live a happy life forever. But alas, you were wrong. Now, in order to undo the spell, you will have to collect 1,000 souls."

Stone stepped back in disbelief. "I will not kill any innocents!" The Demon just laughed and laughed. "Who said they had to be innocent?" he said. "You can collect evil souls as well. And with you being immortal, you have all the time in the world to pay your debt." Crux then vanished in a blast of emerald flames, laughing hysterically. Stone just fell to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Dear God," he said in prayer. "What have I done!?"

**End of Flashback**

Stone could still remember those awful memories, even after 300 years of living. During that time, he has only been able to collect 256 evil souls. He joined Zodiac one century prior to meeting Sonic and the rest of his team, in hopes of collecting enough souls to pay off his debt. After his moment with a Demon, he has learned to never trust one. And since then, he has never made a deal with Demons, or their servants, again.

Now, having met this new Demon, he is beginning to have suspicions on what Darkness is after. He had no choice but to do what he didn't want to do. He must return to Zodiac.

**Elsewhere…**

Ray and his apprentice, Alexis, were just outside GUN base when they were gonna make up a plan. "How are we gonna get in?" Alexis asked. Ray just smiled and answered, "Just follow my lead." The two walked towards the entrance when soldiers popped out of nowhere with their guns pointed at them. "Freeze!" one of them shouted.

"We surrender!" Ray said as he raised his arms in defeat. Alexis just stared at him in disbelief. "Really!?" she exclaimed. "That was your plan!?" The soldiers went and handcuffed them and took them into the building.

The moment they entered the interrogation room, they were met by the Commander. She didn't know what would happen, but she knew that it might not be good.

**Briefing Room**

Sonic and the rest were just done with training when the Commander called them to the briefing room. When they entered, they were shocked to see Zodiac members, Ray and Alexis at the table.

"What are they doing here!?" Sonic exclaimed. The commander looked at him and said, "Calm down, Sonic. These two have come to help us." Everyone was curious at why they wanted to help us, and how.

Ray stood up and walked around the table. "All I want is a simple trade," he said. "If you supply us with shelter and a place to hide from Zodiac, we will give you some information the Elites of Zodiac." At that, everyone in Mach-5 looked at each other and nodded.

"You got a deal," Sonic said. Ray nodded and placed a device onto the table. It was a cube shaped piece of light gray metal with a lens on the top. Ray pressed a button on the side and a hologram appeared over the cube. In the hologram was a list of the all seven elites in a ranking order.

"Who do you want to learn of first?" Ray asked. At that, Amy rushed up and said, "Krystal! I want to learn of Krystal." Ray nodded and touched Krystal's name in the hologram. A short bio appeared on the wall from a second lens.

**Name: Krystal Rose**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Age: 19**

**Power: Ice**

**Rank: Second in command, Elite II**

**Relatives: Jake and Julia Rose, Amelia Rose**

**Bio: When she was old enough to inherit her family's legendary power, she was replaced by her younger sister. Upon running away from her home, she traveled on through the land. She was found by Nightmare in an icy wasteland, where our theories suggest is the place she received her power.**

Amy shed small tears as she learned a small amount of what happened to her sister. She did not get what she wanted. Shadow rudely pushed Amy out of the way and said, "That wolf, Dusk. Tell me all about him." Ray pressed the hologram and the bio appeared.

**Name: Dusk**

**Species: Wolf**

**Age: Seemingly 17**

**Power: Chaos**

**Rank: Elite III**

**Relatives: None**

**Bio: The results of our experiment. With the ashes of the Direwolf clan's greatest warrior, along with the blood of the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, we have created the ultimate warrior. With his powers of Chaos being greater than Shadow's, we have decided to call him, The Superior Lifeform.**

Shadow was appalled at what he read. "Superior Lifeform!?" he bellowed. "My foot! He's nothing more than a cheap copy of me!" Shadow stormed back to the wall and Blaze took his place. "What about Cynder?" Ray didn't need anything else. He pressed Cynder's name and it was there.

**Name: Cynder**

**Race: Cat**

**Age: 16**

**Power: Fire**

**Rank: IV**

**Relatives: Unknown**

**Bio: After appearing at our door, Cynder has told her wish to join Zodiac. Since then, she has progressed faster than most of our soldiers, becoming an Elite within one month.**

There was nothing more. Blaze walked back to her place at the table. Ray looked towards Knuckles and asked if he wanted to know about Ryoku. Knuckles shook his head, having no desire in learning of his adversary. Sonic walked up and looked at Ray.

"I already know," The newcomer said. He pressed Nightmare's name and revealed the bio on the dark Dragon, and it was not pretty.

**Name: Nightmare**

**Species: Dragon**

**Age: Just over 1800**

**Power: Darkness**

**Rank: I**

**Relatives: No known living relatives**

**Bio: After witnessing the vicious murder of his mother Serenity, Nightmare swore that he would hunt down her killer and avenge her death. According to his claims, he has the belief the murderer was a traitorous Dragon named Maelstrom.**

Suddenly, memories flew through his mind faster than even he could run. His head began to hurt as dark events flashed past his eyes at rate he could not believe. Then, as soon as it happened, it stopped.

"Sonic!" Blaze exclaimed. "Are you all right?" Sonic nodded his head, and cringed from the head rush that followed. "I think you're gonna need some rest, Sonic," The Commander said. "You are all dismissed." And with that, everyone left the room.

**I am SO sorry for leaving you all hanging! I don't mean to, I just get lazy. Anyway, review, comment, give some constructive criticism, and most of all, just read.**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Black Sun: Lunar Wars**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, and so on and so forth.**

**Zodiac Base**

Nightmare paced around as the rest of the Elites trained for the battle yet to come. He knew that Mach-5 was getting stronger every day, especially with Darkness, his oldest adversary, training them. He had to find a way to slow them down, or distract them. He then had one of the craziest ideas he ever came up with.

He called Loki up to his quarters. Loki, the Horseman of Death, came in and knelt down in front of him. "You wished to see me?" the human asked. The Dragon nodded in response. "I need your help with something," he said. "I wish for one of your sisters to create a distraction for Sonic and his allies. I can sense they are getting stronger, and we are falling behind. Is there someone I can trust to distract them?"

Loki thought about it and nodded. "I do," she said. "One of my sisters has been itching to make a pandemic, even a small one. She might do the job fine." Nightmare smiled and approved the idea. At that moment, Krystal walked into the room.

"Master," she said, "we have captured someone you might like to see." The Dark Dragon ordered her to bring the stranger in, and smiled when she did. "So, you decided to bring your hide back up here, did you?" The one in front of him was none other than Stone.

**G.U.N. HQ**

A week has passed since Ray and his apprentice Alexis joined Mach-5 and gave them some data on their competition. But just recently, Blaze was struck with a strange illness. The scientists at the base were only able to tell that it was not lethal, but they had never seen a disease like it. They kept trying to make research for a cure, but the virus just somehow keeps mutating when they try to research it. It seemed impossible.

Sonic came into her quarters to visit her for a while. She laid on her bed, her eyes closed as she was sound asleep. As he came in, her eyes opened to see who it was. She smiled weakly in response to her company.

"Hey Sonic," she said. "I'm glad you could come visit me." Sonic smiled back at her. In his hands was a bowl of cool water with a cloth hanging on the side. He placed the bowl on her bedside table and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Gosh Blaze," he said, "you're burning." He wasn't even joking. She had a fever that burned hotter than her flames. He could barely touch her skin without feeling pain. He dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it out, placing it on the cat's head. Blaze sighed at the feel of the cool cloth on her head.

Sonic was worried about Blaze. He knew that her illness wasn't gonna kill her, but he couldn't help but think that this was no ordinary sickness. There was something up here, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He then noticed the cloth grew warm and put it back in the water. As he dunked it, wrung it, and placed it back on his partner's head, Nightwind spoke to him in his mind.

"Be careful Sonic," it said. "This is not just an illness, this is a curse. Someone is targeting you to slow you and your friends down in your training. I do not wish to push you in getting stronger. You are already strong enough. But you must find out who is doing this." Sonic nodded in his head and went back to taking care of Blaze.

Elsewhere, Ray was busy training his apprentice in using her powers for combat.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Black Sun: Lunar Wars**

**Chapter 10**

**Let's cut the BS and get this story going.**

Sonic came out of Blaze's room after visiting her. Her illness hasn't been improving for who knows how long. He had to find this Isaiah person, and fast.

He began to search all over the base when he discovered that more people, including Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, have also gotten the same sickness. He had to hurry and find the cause of this. He searched high and low, trying to see if he could find the Horseman of Pestilence.

Little did he know that he was being watched by an overshadowed figure. "Try and find me," it said. "I will gladly give you something to suffer from."

Sonic continued to look for the Horseman but found no leads. He needed help. He knew just who to call, as stupid as it sounded. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number he wanted. He waited for the other side of the line to open as the ringing tone kept going.

'Come on, come on!' he thought. 'Is that house really that big of a mess?' He didn't have to wait long when the line was picked up, at last!

"Hello?" a small annoying voice spoke. "How are you? How may I-!" "Give me that, Charmy!" a clearly ticked off voice yelled as Sonic heard the phone get snatched away.

"Team Chaotix Detective Agency," the voice said. "What's your case?"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he answered. "Hey Vector," he said.

"Sonic?" Vector exclaimed on the other side. "Well, this is rare. Why are you calling us?"

"I've got something here that I will need your help with."

There was a brief silence on the other end as if Vector was comprehending this. Finally he answered, "All right. We'll be there." The other side of the phone was hung up and the dialing tone started again.

Sonic hung up his cellphone as he held his head in embarrassment. "Man, I just hope they don't trash the base again," he muttered.

Sonic waited outside the base for the Chaotix to arrive. He stood there, unmoving, not caring about how long it would take.

He checked his watch for the time. 11:24. They should have been there by now. He tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, they arrived.

He saw the three figures come over the horizon. A large crocodile wearing a golden chain and a pair of headphones was positioned in the center. A medium sized purple chameleon with a yellow horn was positioned on the right. Finally, a small yet oversized bee wearing an aviation helmet and goggles was flying on the left.

The three members of the Chaotix stopped in front of Sonic but not before the crocodile tripped over and fell on his elongated snout. The bee began to laugh hysterically while the chameleon held his forehead as if saying, "Why am I with these guys?"

"It's about time you got here," Sonic said. He couldn't help but chuckle at Vector's position.

The crocodile looked up at the blue hedgehog and immediately stood straight up. "Well, we decided to take our time," he said. "You know, get ourselves prepared and stuff."

Sonic let out a sigh, believing that this was a bad idea. "Come on," he said as he walked to the base. He then stuck a finger at Charmy and said, "And make sure to put him on a leash!"

Sonic led them through the base down to Blaze's room. Blaze laid quietly in her bed, in a deep sleep. That's when Vector started questioning the gig.

"Is this why we're here?" he said. "We're detectives, not freaking doctors!" He was interrupted when Sonic raised his hand in front of him.

"I know that," he said. "But this disease is not like any other. It's coming from an external source." The Chaotix stayed quiet to hear him out.

"I've tried to find the one who is doing this," he continued, "but I still have nothing. I need your help with finding this guy and get rid of him."

The Chaotix stood there. Vector held is chin in his hand as he thought. As he did, Charmy flew over Blaze's body in curiosity just to get thrown into a wall by Sonic. Finally, Vector nodded his head.

"All right," he said. "We'll do it. But how will we get paid?"

"The general said that he would cut the debt you owe us from your last visit in half," Sonic said.

Vector nodded, desperate to get the debt as small as he can get it. "Espio, do your thing," he told the chameleon.

"Roger," Espio said. He walked over to Blaze's bedside and preformed three ninja hand signs. Being the ninja master he is, he could sense any type of energy in the room.

As he concentrated, he nearly gasped at what he sensed. "It appears that her aura is being blocked," he said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"There's a second aura that's surrounding her own," the chameleon said. "Wait. It just vanished… Now it's back again."

Everyone stared at Espio in confusion, so he explained. "Someone is using his own aura to block Blaze's," he said. "When a person's aura is blocked, it causes a condition known as aura sickness. It can result in the symptoms of influenza, but if contained well, would kill Blaze."

Sonic couldn't believe what was going on. Someone was nearly killing his partner. Before he could ask, Espio answered him.

"No, Blaze is not going to die," the chameleon said. "The person is making his aura vanish from around her, causing her own aura to be released so she doesn't die. It seems someone is doing this either for amusement or to slow you down."

Sonic nodded and sighed. Blaze was not dying, but he still needed to know where Isaiah was hiding. "Can you track where the second aura is coming from?" he asked.

"I'll try my hardest," Espio said. He did his ninja hand signs a second time and concentrated harder. He searched all over the area of the base and beyond until he noticed a black figure sitting in the Marble Zone with the exact same aura as the one around Blaze.

"I've found it," Espio announced. "He's hiding in the Marble Zone."

Sonic nodded at this and took off for the Marble Zone with the Chaotix in tow. They ran onward until they reached the center of the zone, where a figure was sitting in an open field.

"Well, it's about time I got discovered," the figure said. Sonic stayed silent, along with Espio and the two Stooges.

The figure stood up and turned around. The group gasped at what it was.

The figure was a human girl, appearing to be in her late teens. She had sickly pale skin with wild red eyes and green hair. She wore no foot protection and walked barefooted. Her figure seemed frail and fragile and wore a green kimono with a pattern that looked like rising smoke.

The girl bowed towards them. "Allow me to introduce myself," she said. "I am Isaiah, the Horseman of Pestilence. My master sent me to distract you for a good period of time."

"Is this master of yours Nightmare?" Sonic questioned.

Isaiah chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said. "Now, prepare yourself."

The air in Isaiah's hand shimmered as a staff as tall as herself appeared. At the staff's top was the mask of a plague doctor. Isaiah grabbed the staff and assumed a battle position.

Sonic drew his own sword and assumed his battle stance. The wind began to blow stronger at the blade's presence. But little did Sonic know that fighting one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse was not going to end well.

**FINALLY! I got this chapter done! I apologize to all who were hanging. School was killer at the last few days. But now that it's over, I can finally work more on my stories. I would like to thank Madam Jukodaim for letting me use one of her OCs in my story. Well, review, comment and send in any ideas you may have. Constructive criticism is tolerable. Flames not acceptable.**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


End file.
